Rachel/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Rachel. Warriors Orochi 3 *"Need a hunter? Look no further." *"I yearn to see the light of dawn." *"The enemy will remember the name of the fiend hunter." *"I have done what was necessary." *"This is more than enough for one day." *"You want this, don't you? You have to promise to take good care of it, okay?" *"Good work!" *"A pity..." *"I really crushed some souls out there, didn't I?" *"There are fiends who need hunting, and yet I am not called upon..." *"It is nice to know that I am needed here in this world too." *"I cannot afford to let my guard down... But maybe I can relax once in a while." *"Another enemy hunted down." *"No-one shall stand in my path." *"Outstanding. Your strength is truly beguiling." *"Lianshi, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"To think that I'd be praising the strength of a fiend..." *"You fight well, for a fiend." *"Just what I'd expect from you on the battlefield, Ryu." *"Ugh, I have to make it through this!" *"It is clear which of us deserves to triumph, and which deserves to disappear." *"An outstanding effort." *"Fine work." *"You came to help me?" *"You came to my aid?" *"I will defeat you." *"Argh... I won't forget this." *"Such great strength." *"So you're here to lend your assistance?" *"A demon's strength is little more than an illusion." *"I am ashamed to accept the help of a demon..." *"It's difficult for me to praise the efforts of a demon." *"Time for you to put that power to good use." *"Ryu, I knew I could count on you." *"Ryu! You're here to help me?" *"Outstanding. I must also rise to the occasion." *"Not bad at all. Show our enemy who's boss!" *"You came here to help me? I was fine on my own, but thanks anyway." *"You've come to assist? Well then, help me take care of these fools." *"I will crush you. Consider this your final battle." *"Argh... I may have lost, but next time will be a different story." *"Such strength. I wonder where it comes from?" *"So you were planning to waltz in and help everyone? Well, I suppose some people might be impressed with that." *"A demon's strength is little more than an illusion. But perhaps you are different?" *"To accept the help of a demon...? Well, I suppose I have little choice in this land." *"Though I'd rather not enlist the help of a demon, I'd be foolish to turn down such strength." *"Now, will you use that strength you possess to assist me?" *"No matter where you fight, your strength is unparalleled, Ryu." *"Ryu, you came to help! Now we can go on the offensive." *"Impressive as always. With you by my side, even the most demonic of fiends will not stand in our way." *"Even better than I'd expected. I wonder what you have in store for us next?" *"I don't want to admit it... but I've been waiting for your help." *"I'm so glad you came. Right now, we need you more than ever." *"So we must face each other? Fate can be so cruel." *"Losing to you would mean... No, forget I said anything." *"You're willing to fight to protect what's important... There's more to you than just compassion." *"I won't put you in harm's way. I don't want to hurt those close to me." *"I knew I could count on you. Your ability is truly unique." *"Even though you're a demon, I'm glad you came. Now, help me turn this battle around." *"Such tremendous power. You might even be able to handle my weapons." *"Even though you're a demon, you're here to help me? In that case, I shall use your strength." *"That's the Dragon Ninja! Such captivating skills... My heart is quite taken by them." *"Well, it looks like you've helped me out a few times now. I'm so grateful to you." *"Whoever you are, I won't go easy on you." *"You're not bad... but the real fight starts now." *"Now you've made me mad. You will regret this!" *"I will make you realize that you should never show compassion in war." *"Compassion only deludes people... and yet you persist?" *"So your compassion is the source of your power... Was I mistaken?" *"You will kneel before me, demon." *"Such strength... Still, I will not yield to you." *"Argh... you will never defeat me!" *"I shall crush you." *"Such stubbornness... Do you really enjoy being humiliated?" *"Begone, demon. Back to the depths with you!" *"Ryu... I never thought I'd be facing you." *"Ryu... your skill truly is unmatched." *"This is it... Now you will see my true power!" *"Come, face me. I shall destroy you." *"I will. I promise you will remember this day." *"You will fall before me, demon." *"No, it is you who will be crushed." *"So be it. I will brand you with the ignominy of defeat!" Category:Quotes